Rail of Jealousy
by Ladyquinte
Summary: In the morning, Kaku always spared his time to train a bit on the Sea Train railroad. There was jealousy in the air. No Yaoi involved. Beta ed.


**Rate:** T

**Summary: **In the morning, Kaku always spared his time to train a bit on the seatrain railroad. There was jealousy in the air. No Yaoi involved. Beta ed.

**A/N:** My great thanks to Zo One, my beta reader. Without him this fic won't be posted here, or maybe will, but with messy grammar and tenses. Hope you enjoy it: D

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine! All One Piece is belong to Oda-sama (too bad he is taken already)

**Rail of****Jealousy **

Kaku gazed upon the horizon, where the sky met the sea. It was a deceiving blue. The sun just rose above the sea level, and it brought goldenness to the water. And between the sky and the sea, lay the Sea Train Railroad. Recently, the railroad had been his place to train his soru.

Kaku felt the gust of the wind on his neck and his typical grin curved his lip. He took off his jacket and put it on a dry place. He did not want it to get wet if the tide came. Then he leaped on the wet sand with his bare feet. Enough with training on the railroad for his soru, he wanted to swim along the railroad instead. It was one of his favorite ways to train. Not because he knew that, two of them (Lucci and Blueno) could not swim. Well, if he could manage to reach the next seatrain station, then his training would be complete.

Kaku started swimming against the wave current. It was hard at beginning, but after his body had adapted to these streams, he could swim quite well. He stopped several times to consume the air and the sun. He gazed again through the horizon; he could barely see that there was something above the railroad ; it was bigger than a seagull and it was impossible for it to be the seatrain ; The seatrain would operate at 9 am, and it was still 6 am; the reason why running and swimming along the railroad was safe for the moment; for there would not be anyone seeing him.

After all, that thing he saw was smaller. He narrowed his eyes to get better a better view. Therefore, he saw it; someone was running on the seatrain tracks. And of all the people he knew the best possible answer was his leader: Rob Lucci.

"Lucci!" he called, swaying his hand. Lucci saw him, though he did not stop his running. Kaku on the other hand swam faster toward the devil fruit user.

"What are you doing, Kaku?" Lucci said awkwardly in his own voice, the deep masculine one which he would never use in Water 7 unless in their secret meeting place at Blueno's Bar.

Kaku reached for the railroad and lifted himself onto it. He sat with his feet dangling in the water.

"I am swimming," he said lightly. "Morning training, eh?"

Lucci scowled a bit.

Kaku grinned widely. "I've never seen you before on the railroad."

"I am late today," he said bitterly. Lucci gazed upon the ocean too, and then looked at the younger agent. Strange though, seeing him without his cap. And he was completely wet that time even his curly hair looked straighter. Lucci hid his smile by looking to Hatori, who flew through the gust of the wind.

"How can you manage to not slip out into the water?" Kaku asked awkwardly. Even, in his usual training, he had difficulties to see the rail. But for him, it was only a little nuisance, since he could swim. But, for a devil fruit user such Lucci?

Lucci scowled. "I know that I will not slip out into the water," he said with arrogance; although he did that only to cover his jealousy. Kaku could swim, he could not. Though he used to be the fastest swimmer in CP9. The devil fruit stole his ability to swim, but indeed gave him strength he desired. And so, he had to be extra careful when running through the railroad, because as Kaku said, if he slipped out into the water, he was done.

"That's great. Kaku grinned. "How can you do that?"

Lucci smirked "My instinct does, Kaku." he said.

Yes, his leopard instinct did give him hand. So, after much consideration, not being able to swim was not a great loss after all. He smirked to the younger boy. "I'll be back in the city. There will be quite a bit of people now. You'd better not draw too much attention."

Kaku laughed. "Well, I will try. But it is a bit hard, you know. We are carpenters of Dock 1." Lucci gave him a cold and deathly look, which usually made everyone, flinch and shiver.

"So?"

Kaku smiled. His instinct told him that Lucci was not in good mood that morning, indeed he did not have a humor trait. Teasing him didn't seem like a wise idea.

"Nothing. See you at work then."

"Alright, bye" And Lucci cheated, using his soru to disappear from sight.

Kaku sighed. There must be something with his leader. But he didn't' know what it was, and maybe it would be wise to let it be. Kaku smiled, gazing at the long railroad ahead. _Better continuing my training_….

Second in the next second, he plunged into the sea.

**Well, I still try to imagine the zeal of CP9 agent in the morning. What did they do after they woke? Maybe they took a bath, dressed and then having breakfast before going to work. It's fun to guess and then make it to a fic. Still, I try to make it from POV of one of the disguising agents, whether it is Kaku or Lucci. **

**Aftrerwards, tell me what you think about it. Critics and reviews are always welcome :D Afterwards, I will be very grateful to you, because your opinions mean a lot for me. I do not mind flare and critic. **


End file.
